(Discontinued) Armor-Piercing Rounds
by Arthenius
Summary: Professional gamer turned military mech pilot Hana Song, AKA D. Va, encounters a uniquely intriguing foe in the sniper known for obvious reasons as Widowmaker. Smut with a small amount of plot. Yes, children, that means sex. Don't read if mommy and daddy tell you not to.
1. Introduction

So, as you've probably found out by the title, info, and category, this is where I will be posting a D. Ba x Widowmaker Fanfic from new, popular PC and console game "Overwatch" by Blizzard. As I post this, I haven't started writing yet, but will begin immediately after this goes up. I was disappointed by the lack of good smut concerning such a target-rich environment as Overwatch, and so I couldn't help myself. If you're a follower of mine, you'll know this will be a decent-sized work, and won't go up immediately in complete form. If not, refer to previous sentence.

I'd be happy to take on any further pairings, feel free to request in PM or Comment.


	2. Enter D Va

**Making this shit up as I go along. Don't fact check me, because not only are my ideas not backed by facts, facts also don't exist to deny what I'm saying. This is all straight out of my brain. And yes, I realize Hanamura doesn't match this description.**

A small chunk of concrete rubble fell from high up above ground level, having chipped off of the massive, shattered, broken eight lane overpass that served as a second sky to the Korean metropolis.

Ever since the second wave of Omnic invasions ushered in by the Talon splinter group known as the Web, the booming urban center has been reduced to a seemingly apocalyptic mass of broken buildings, dead grass here and there, some long-forgotten automobiles laying incapacitated underneath an upheaval of despair and depression. The entire city had been long-since evacuated, believed to have been turned to a Web headquarters of unprecedented proportions. Tags of black webs with seven red eyes in the foreground polluted the sides of buildings, supporting the theory.

Following the success and eventual disbanding of Overwatch was a dissimilar event in the terrorist group Talon. Rather than disbanding after the Omnics had failed to usher in the destruction they had hoped for, the cell diverged, shattering into one main group, the a Web, and an assortment of splinter groups. It is believed that the Web is headed by the venomous sniper goddess known as "Widowmaker," and it would explain the name and tags, but Amélie has not been seen since the creation of the group, so no conclusive evidence can point either way.

Hanamura has become a dead zone for not only military action but also general reconnaissance; some futuristic technology has been inhibiting any satellite pictures of the area, and the few aircraft that have ventured close enough to see inside the city limits were mysteriously and abruptly shut down, crashing to a catastrophic, fiery end. Contributing to the loss of the area. No drones seemed to be able to permeate the theoretical technology barrier surrounding the city. All this culminated to a stigma that warded off even the most ambitious footsoldiers. No manned missions have been attempted in the area.

No manned missions _had_ been attempted in the area.

The chunk of concrete fell at the feet of the D. Va mech. Hana Song, the mech pilot, stopped moving, staring through the thick darkness at the obtrusive piece of mass. Looking up through the unique bulletproof yet translucent material that served as her cockpit, searched for the source of the bombardment, expecting to see some foe waiting for her, challenging her; like some preliminary boss battle for the new area. But, rather than releasing her anxiety on the poor soul that dared venture in her way, D. Va could do nothing more than take a deep breath and push her mech forward into the potential clutches of the enemy.

Nothing. Still, nothing.

The expedition, which began at dusk in the hopes of being somewhat covert, had gone off without a hitch, first in the best of ways and next in the worst of them. Originally, there were good vibrations surrounding Song's mission; her mech, engineered to be powered by a unique engine that was pioneered by the omniums in the great Omnic Crisis was the only mechanical anything that had managed to penetrate the invisible forcefield surrounding Hanamura. With a victory cheer, the headstrong, confident professional gamer had headed off at full blast into the impending chaos. The bad part, however, was that there was no chaos. Just an eerie silence as though the entire city was waiting, holding its breath, baiting her in until she could not possibly escape and it was far beyond too late. Like the spider weaves its web to the curious, unsuspecting fly, Hanamura seemed to be attracting the cute Korean girl, and she was already mech-deep in the thick silk.

 _But where was the spider?_


	3. Enter Widowmaker

**Author's notes: Sorry guys, I speak Spanish, not French, so Widow won't be all frenchie and whatever.**

 **I'm trying to do more uploads, so that's why they're so short.**

D. Va flipped a switch on the interior of her mech, and a red light beside it started flashing, rather than remain solidly colored. The Korean girl sighed in irritation. Comm systems were still down, and she needed to hear something, someone, anyone, anything. The complete and utter silence of the dead zone was only broken by the relatively quiet sounds of her mech creeping along the landscape. As she walked, D. Va performed yet another routine check; targeting systems, weapon status, ammunition, anything that would take her focus off of her mission.

Despite being well-known for treating her missions as video games, for going in without a second thought and coming out relatively unscathed, this Hanamura mission rattled her. Probably because there was nothing she could do to fix it. If there was a skyscraper-sized Omnic in front of her, at least she would know what her objective was, and how she should go about it. But she had never been put on a recon, not a stealth mission before. The unfamiliarity of the territories-both the physical and the objective-were making her nervous. Her hands loosened and then retightened on the comfort-curved, joystick-like movement controls in front of her.

The well-oiled, methodical, rhythmic steps of D. Va's mech led her to what could have been a larger building at one point in time, but appeared to have been stepped on by something four, five, six plus times its size. There was no footprint, obviously, but nothing could have fallen on it to crush it, as there was nothing laying around that she could see. Against the largest remaining wall was mounted a skull and crossbones, as well as yet another spray. Song's eyebrows furrowed, and she pushed her mech to move closer to the wall. Examining the tag for a little longer, D. Va smirked and pressed a button off to the side, away from the combat panel in front of her. A retractable can of aerosol extended out from the lower portion of the base of her mech, and with pre-programmed efficiency, sprayed one of her professional gaming posters over the top of the gang sign. She pulled back on the sticks, admiring her and her mech's handiwork. The small act of defiance made her feel a little better inside; a little more like the D. Va that everyone knew, the D. Va that everyone was counting on.

 _POV shift_

Far off, a little less than a kilometer away, there was a mostly intact building that could have, at one point in time, been a large office edifice. Leaning against the wall, hiding from the illumination of the moon behind a support column on the topmost floor that possessed enough structural integrity to remain in one piece was a figure in a spandex bodysuit that fit more like a second skin than an article of clothing. Clutched in her hands was a uniquely engineered rifle, designed to serve as a fully automatic weapon when used normally, and to infuse energy into one bullet and serve as a sniper rifle when the pop-up scope is raised to the eye. Little of the individual's face was available, however, as a mask with seven, eyelike red lights arrayed across the front of it had fallen over their face instead. Still revealed to the world, however, was the slightest of smirks that touched against skin that, in the darkness, didn't appear to be any sort of normal color.

Piercing the silence of the night, unbeknownst to the Korean girl infiltrating on the sniper's turf, was a quiet whisper:

"Je te vois."

Raising one arm and pointing it at another building in front of them, the purple-clad individual launched a grappling hook out from their figure, which intelligently attached to a ledge that was sound enough to support their weight. Once lodged in place, the cable retracted, beckoning forth the being of the night to their new vantage point.


	4. D Va Steps into the Web

**So, as it turns out, these 1k and fewer posts are actually really easy and entertaining for me. I'm probably going to just stockpile them, like write more than one at a time, and release them whenever the last chapter gets x number of views. That is, assuming you guys don't mind?**

 **ALSO: WIDOW WAS NEVER PART OF OVERWATCH IN THIS AU.**

The perpetual silence of the stealth mission was finally starting to get to D. Va. She had already been poking around a handful of buildings, but she hadn't yet built up the courage to go inside- not that she would admit that's why she hadn't entered one yet. If asked, she would have said that it was because 'she didn't see there to be a point, you can go in there yourself if you're so bored, but I have better things to do.'

Loud enough to be heard by the mech pilot but yet quiet enough to allow for the entrance of sound in the surrounding area was 'Gee' by Girls Generation, a popular Korean Pop group that D. Va liked to listen to when she was en route to a task site. Her lips moved to the lyrics of the song, but her mind was still elsewhere- the music hadn't done a sufficient enough job of distracting her; she still had eyes that darted back and forth across the barren, empty landscape. She didn't want to be so paranoid, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. The feeling was unsettling, and she couldn't identify why. Maybe it was just general paranoia; looking in her rear view camera that was scanning the surrounding area with a thermal as well as magnetic lens, there was literally nothing of interest anywhere within about a kilometer. The scanner didn't quite go that far, but close.

Cheeks inflated, then deflated as D. Va took in a deep breath, staring at the doorway to the massive building in front of her. It was structurally sound enough to allow for someone to be inside, and she was starting to develop the sneaking suspicion that the feeling of being watched was a result of her decision not to check inside. Gaze locked on the doorway, bare wood floor tainted with dust just inside and nothing else visible from her vantage point. Her look of trepidation quickly shifted to one of determination. She reached above her in the cockpit, twisting a dial, and pulling it out; this disengaging the airtight seal of the translucent casing she lay in with a quiet hiss that hung in the air, riding the wind perhaps longer than natural, and allowing for her to exit.

Cold feet plagued the Korean girl briefly, but after another moment or two of consideration, she decided it was what must be done. She checked to make sure she had her piece with her, and pushed open the glass in front of her.

One boot, connected by stitching to the rest of the skintight bodysuit, slowly reached down and, hesitantly, came into contact with the ground. Another deep breath. A second foot. Supporting herself on the exterior of her mech with her hands, she lowered her weight onto her feet, standing beside the purplish pinkish piece of machinery. Both of her arms raised above her head, stretching out over the top of her. She even allowed her eyes to close as she indulged in the stretch, which felt good after laying prone inside of her mech for so long without having this luxury. The thin material of her bodysuit stretched with her, pulling tighter along every inch of her petite, adorable figure. When she had concluded her stretch, she realized she had inadvertently given herself a wedgie.

A small snort of laughter as she reached back behind herself, pulling the fabric from between the cheeks of her smallish, athletically toned rear. She pulled it out away from her body, giggling quietly as it snapped back into place over her. It was irritating to deal with most of the time, but her uniform was too cute not to wear, she had decided a while back. Besides, it made drool absolutely pool from the mouths of all the sexy fangirls-

 _Fanboys_ , she scolded herself mentally. Her nose wrinkled in disgusted annoyance. Her labels, as well as her military unit, were both not very big fans of homoeroticism, and numerous times D. Va had been required to release a statement assuring, falsely, that she was not either, at risk of losing her benefactors as well as her job. She had never actually been with anyone before, and she thought she could definitely be alright with... 'Getting with' some of her fanboys, but the beautiful, curvy figures of her fangirls wearing makeshift 'D. Va suits' was always what got to her.

Pouting to herself at the concept, D. Va reached down along the outside of her right thigh in order to grab at the pistol that was holstered there, her weapon of choice; sure, she could handle something larger: a grenade launcher, assault rifle, shotgun, but the simplicity and elegance of a pistol alluded her more than anything else.

She traced the pink lines of her face paint while admiring it, and the back of her hand bumped into the mic of her comm link. She frowned, realizing that she had kept it on instinctively despite not having been able to use it this entire time. After a brief second's consideration, she flicked it upright along her head rather than setting it inside the buglike contraption beside her.

Looking to her mech, then, she traced a finger along one of the twin energy miniguns. There was a certain amount of disappointment with having to part with her mech, even if it was only temporary. It was sort of like a security blanket for her. With renewed confidence, however, D. Va pried her gaze away from the mechanical wonder by her side, and without thinking twice stepped into the building, pistol raised.

 _POV shift_

Hanging upside down from a building with a perfect line of sight to the purple monstrosity of a tank was the sniper. Thick, straight dark hair hung down from her scalp and two or three feet below her, swaying back and forth slightly. Trusting her grapple incredibly, she was suspended from a crumbling building about fifteen or twenty stories above ground level. Her feet were above her, wrapped about the cable to stabilize her and free up both of her hands, which clutched a rifle, whose scope lay against her right eye. Despite being far out of the view of the naked eye at this time of night, the spiderlike being was perfectly capable of seeing the machine. It was a bright red pulse on her magnified viewing window, against a deeper, almost neutral red that signified no POI's.

"How did they get a drone past the barrier," she whispered in quiet confusion, perfectly plucked eyebrows angling downward-upward?-against her eyes, lightly painting her tone of voice which was accented gently with French. Surely someone would have to die as a result of this. Reyes would know, certainly; the Reaper always seemed to have sixth sense for who will or needs to die when and why.

The display underneath her crosshairs on the inside of her sight told her that she was fully charged and imbued to 100% of the power necessary to take out the drone, and she was beginning to line up her shot when it abruptly stopped in front of the doorway to he building which it was in front of. This made the Widowmaker pause, her lips parting slightly in surprise. No unmanned drone would behave in that manner. Was it possible that this was a manned mission, all alone? Who would possibly have the courage, or perhaps the stupidity, to try this all by themself?

Behind her scope, the tactical visor she wore slid open, and the bath of red that was pulled over the world vanished. She couldn't see this in infrared; she needed to see this for herself with nothing but her optic zoom. This, she did, zooming in ever closer in the hopes to see who was inside what she now knew was a- deep hued lips curved into a smile. The cockpit was opening to allow for the pilot to exit, obviously to attempt an assault on foot. This was going to be far too easy, and a waste of an armor-piercing round as well.

When the ex-pro StarCraft player exited the mech, however, the assassin froze with her finger on the trigger, crosshairs hovering directly over the temple of the girl. Amélie did nothing but stare as the provocatively near-translucent material that liberally and somehow simultaneously conservatively covered the girl pulled taut over her body, hugging to her breasts, drawing the sniper's attention.

" _Don't play with your food, Amélie,_ " echoed the words of a concerned mentor in her mind. But yet, even as these words of wisdom resurfaced for her, tongue tracing slowly over dry lips, she knew that there would be no convincing her otherwise. The opportunity had presented itself beautifully for her, and she intended to capitalize on it entirely.

"You have my attention."

Widowmaker disengaged her grapple, free falling for but a moment before firing it off again, grapple swinging in the direction of the girl, sticking to the rooftops. She had to get to her before she lost her chance.


	5. Update (again)

Joyful nights saga has been updated; Gardevoir Gets Pushy should be the next update, followed by Zoroark the Seductress.


	6. Announcement!

**My fellow Arthenians,**

 **I've got my schedule officially worked out, and I should be able to return to uploading at a regular interval starting in July. I recognize that July is quite far away as it stands, and with the Oompa Loompa running America, we might not make it that long without being aggressively bombed to shit in a thermonuclear war. Because of this, I figured I'd let you guys know what's going on, and that I might as well crank out something short.**

 **There's a new update on my other story, Joyful Nights Saga. Check it out!**


	7. I'm back!

My fellow Arthenians,

Just a brief update here to let you know what's going on. I've been a high school graduate for... shit, I don't know, like two weeks or something. Anyway, i'm moving into my college dorm in four days and I'll henceforth have my own laptop on which I can do my composition, so I should be able to write a lot more a lot quicker. I don't know how my schedule is going to look yet, but I'm assuming I should be able to find a way to return to regular updates.

Speaking of updates, as it stands and prone to change, I'm looking to do one more chapter of JNS and then I think i'll finish up GGP. I'm going to have to go back through and study all of ZTS again because it's honestly been so long that i've forgotten character motivations and personality idiosyncrasies, but once I get some work done on the other two I should be able to return to that as well.

I look forward to creating more content for you guys from here on out, and I hope that the feelings of excitement are as overwhelming for y'all as they are for me. As a form of celebration, I'm looking to adopt a fourth story, likely straying outside of the lines a bit and writing for a different game/series. I'm thinking perhaps One Punch Man, Smite (a mythological based game, highly recommend it), Super Smash Bros., Zelda, or Fallout. Except for the last two, I'd likely keep all characters canonical as best I can, but I'd end up taking creative liberties with the latter two and doing something open world and AU (like a Smash Mansion sort of thing).

That's all from me for the time being. Like, subscribe, and all that stuff, and I'll talk to you guys in the next one.

Arthenius


	8. Another announcement

Hey guys, just a quick note or two for you. I'm officially moved into my dorm for the summer, and I'm celebrating by making a new Wonder Woman Fanfiction. This shouldn't affect the upload speeds of my other stories, however. I should still be able to make a somewhat decent schedule to abide by. Please drop by my page and give Woman of Wonder some love!


	9. Merry Christmas

I had this long and heartfelt message for toy fuys but the site isn't letting me upload it and I'm too drunk to fnd out way, so merrcyh Christmas and Happy Hoplidays from your favorite smut writer. Except more chapter s soon!

Arthnius


End file.
